exoverhaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Overhaul: Required Components
All ships now have an increased number of required components, each of which is specific to ship type. While many effects are the same for the different ship types, mineral costs and energy requirements scale with the ship size. Motivation Everyone who has played Stellaris for a while, will have noticed that since the "naked corvette exploit" was fixed, small ships are utterly inferior to large ships. Yet the changes Paradox did when fixing the exploit where actually pretty small. So why did this suffice to change from "corvettes are too strong" to "just build battleships and ignore everything else"? One major reason in this is that all "required components" cost the same on every ship type. That is no problem with low tier ships (-> naked corvette), but go ahead and try to design a max tier corvette. It will have neither shields nor armor as you basically run out of energy just paying for required components. At the same time, on a max tier battleship, required component energy cost in negligible. The same problem appears with mineral costs. Considering that everything required component gives is in some way multiplicative (e.g. Sensors with an increased tracking increase total damage by x%) rather than adding a fixed amount (like with shield utility, which is perfectly fine to balance between ship sizes), this system is impossible to balance. The same problem occurs for the auxiliary slot. Here it is actually worse for two reason: # Larger ships can have multiple of them. They already profit a lot more from a single one, but getting another one is obviously even better. # The ship designer is buggy and ship size restrictions cannot be added to auxiliary components. Changes in the mod # Energy cost and mineral costs of each required component scales with ship size. A destroyer will have around twice the hull points of a corvette. So if a component increases hull points by 20%, the actual value increase will be twice as high, so it makes sense that the costs should also be twice as high. # The auxiliary slot has been moved to being a required component. # More required components have been added to allow an increased strategic depth Component List # Architecture: Replaces most (previously hidden) base stats of a ship. No energy cost. Tiers: ## Tier 1: ~10% Damage Reduction (DR) ## Tier 5: ~20% DR. 80% Hull point increase. 80% Shield increase # Computer: Now offers two behaviour choice on each ship. Can increase: ## Chance to hit (0-15) ## Tracking (0-15) ## Evasion (0-15) ## Fire rate (0-25) ## Weapon Damage (0-25) # Reactor: Base energy production. Both cost and generation scale with ship size. Enough energy to power same tier weapons, computers, sensors, thrusters and FTL drive. # Sensor: Similar to vanilla. 0-20 tracking and 10-50 sensor range. # Thrusters: Base evasion depending on ship size (30 Corvette, 6 Dreadnought). (ships only) ## 4 extra evasion per tier ## 25% Sublight and combat speed per tier #FTL drive: Wormholes now also have three tiers and energy costs (link as soon as article exists!). Jump drives got an extra tier. #Hull slot: Offers many ship specializations ##Armor: ~20%-50% DR reduction. Only way to get armor except for architecture. See Combat Overhaul 1.9: Armor ##Shield regeneration: Only way (for ships) to get in-combat shield regeneration. Also needed to get vanilla levels of shield regeneration (ships only) ##Damage increase: 30-60% Fire rate (ships only) ##Hull points: 40-80% extra Hull points ##Cloaking fields: 16-40% extra evasion (ships only, size dependent) ##Siege shields. Massive amounts of shields + in-combat shield regeneration (stations only) #Aura: Affect neighboring ships. Either hostile or friendly depending on aura. Aura range scales with ship size. ##Decrease enemy tracking and accuracy (-5 to -10 each) ##Decrease enemy evasion (-5 to -10) and combat speed (-20% to -40%) ##Increase friendly tracking and accuracy (5-10 each) ##Increase friendly hull regeneration (1%-2%) and decrease upkeep (-5% to -10%) ##Increase enemy ftl charge time and jump cooldown (100%-200%) (station only) ##Decrease friendly ftl charge time (-20% to -40%) and increase sublight speed (30%-60%) (station only) #Weapon Aura: Deals AoE damage (station only). ##Swarmer Drones: High accuracy, low damage. Strong against small ships ##Graviton Hammer: Armor penetration. Low accuracy ##Quantum De-stabilizer: Extra shield damage. Low accuracy ##Arc Emmitter: Shield penetration. Low accuracy #Auxillary slot: Replacing the old auxiliary slots. ##Hull point increase (20-40%) and hull regeneration (2-4%) ##Shield points and shield regeneration (20-40% each) ##Accuracy (4-12)